icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam-I-Ham
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jerrette page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eric the Grape (Talk) 22:40, September 4, 2011 Gelanie forever :D Hey!! :) you can call me Cupcake if you want. that's what i go by on here. :) and moving the conversation's definitely fine!! :) since we don't get notifications about comments, i forget to go back and look at them most of the time. xD so it's probably a good idea. that would be awesome!! :) i'd have to figure out who all would be interested first, i guess? or should i go ahead and get in touch with an admin? :o Lotstar's probably who i'd talk to. xD she's super nice. :) anyways, i know you, SeddieLove4Ever and myself would be totally on-board with the whole thing, but i'm not sure if i should find someone else first or just go at it with those people. xD and that's true! :) i'm all for either setting up something on here or on another site. :) i don't really have accounts on anything else, so ideally, like you said, this would be great. but if the admins wouldn't be comfortable with that, then that's fine. :) it just doesn't seem to really belong on the "minor ships" page, because most of those have actually met and it's a totally different kind of "proof" and such for them, such as hints and whatnot. :o Thank you so much! :D SeddieLove4Ever and i have been obsessed with Gelanie for a few months now, and so we've been editing a good bit. :) I don't think there are any fanfics or videos or anything yet, just because i'm not 100% sure that the ship was even considered before i brought it up a few months ago. o.0 I don't actually know that song, but i'd love to watch a Gelanie video. :D that's true! :) i have this running theory (not a serious theory, but more of a joke xD) that every Sibby moment counted was really either Gibby mistaking Sam for Melanie, or Melanie in disguise. xD of course that's obviously not the case, but it would make a funny story. xD those are fantastic ideas! :D i think we should go for it. xD i really do. ahaha. :) Can you please write a sex story fanfic for Carly Shay and Ginger Fox before tomorrow? Just like Cam which is Carly and Sam. HaDCameron Gelanie Page Talk! :) All righty, SIH! :) ahaha, i was thinking of calling you Ham. that might possibly happen, so if it bothers you i apologize in advance, as it will probably happen one of these days. xD Woohoo, that excites me!! :) if i have time, i'll go ahead and do that in a few minutes. :) i'm super excited about it! i realllyyy hope they give us the go-ahead. :) it's really fun shipping something so not-serious. :) i've had a deep appreciation for the lack of hatred we've received as a ship. xD thank you! :D it sounds super exciting, and i'd ''love ''to undertake the task. :) i really enjoy design-type things, and so the prospect excites me a lot. xD oh yes! :) i think we've got a pretty good amount of things to add to the page, especially considering that this is a crack ship. :) and that sounds good to me, too! :) i'll be excited if we get it for sure, and disappointed if we don't, but i'm definitely not going to flip out about it. xD it's just a ship. ahaha :) soooo excited! :D CreddieCupcake 02:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) so i sent Lotstar a request to make a Gelanie page and here's her reply: "I'm sorry, but Gelanie is counted as a minor ship. Ships that get their own page generally are a relationship between two main characters (we're considering redirecting Criffin to Minor Ships). If we made Gelanie have it's own page, then we'd have to make a page for all ships similar to it, and we'd just have too many pairing pages. It can still be on the Minor Ships page though. http://images.wikia.com/icarly/images/f/fb/Smile.gif" it makes sense to me, but i am kinda disappointed. :P oh well. maybe we can make a page for it on another wiki or something? i looked for a Crack Pairings wiki, but couldn't find one. :o "Crack Pairing" is what i call it when two people haven't met each other but you still ship them together. :) i think it's an actual term, but i've never seen it applied in this fandom. :O CreddieCupcake 18:27, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sad Day! D: yeah, it's pretty disappointing. :/ but if nothing else, a Crack Pairings wiki would be pretty awesome. :) it sounds like fun, and wikis are easy to make. generating traffic would be a little harder i guess, but it would still be really fun. :) we could even make a separate Gelanie wiki if we wanted to, although it wouldn't make much sense to do that. xD It sounds like a good idea. :) the frustrating thing about that is that the media and things aren't all in one place, and the formatting is blech. xD and yeah, i noticed someone removed part of the info, too. o.o i'm not sure if it was an admin or not, but whoever it was threw off the synch of the page, so now Godi's all up in Gelanie and everything. it's weird looking. i tried to fix it. xD i don't think we'd have to get in touch with an admin at all, actually. :) it shouldn't be a problem since we've got the go-ahead for it to be on that page already, there's no where else for us to put the info and such, and other people have filled theirs out, too. :) Cupcake :) write me back here! 19:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Stop making these obscure edits on all these pages. I know you're just doing it to get a badge. I will report you to the admins if this continues. Yanks28 22:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) All you are doing is adding one photo per gallery. I wouldn't mind if you did it once or twice in a row, but when it gets to 10, it becomes spam. :P Yanks28 22:51, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. You can add photos to galleries, just don't do it 10 times in a row and adding only one photo each time. Yanks28 23:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC)